Parts of Raven
by too many stars to count
Summary: Seires of Raven drabbles based of one word. Six chapter with five prompts per chapter. When it comes down to it, there's plenty of sides to Raven, and we're about to see them all. Tell me what you think?
1. Chapter 1

These are drabbles written about 2 years ago for a livejournal community. They all focus on Raven each chapter has 5 100 word drabbles. Please read and reveiw!

**Drabble 1 Love:**

Raven sighed as she sat on her bed, watching the quickly receding sun sink behind the lake of Jump city. It just wasn't fair. She had all her emotions right in her head, she could talk to them is she wanted, but she was incapable of the only emotion that mattered. Love. She tried her best to be happy for Robin and Starefire; they were her family and deserved their happiness. But she just couldn't be, not knowing that she could never experience that feeling. Well, no one said life was fair, her father taught her that and nothing else.

**Drabble 2 Hate:**

…Her father. Now she could most definitely feel the emotion he sparked. She hated nothing else with such a fury. She hated herself when she was younger for even being a part of him, for being his child. And the worst part was that he didn't hate her back. He just saw her as an annoyance, or he used to. Her father was dead now, and hate him she may have, she hated herself for killing him. Crying she tried to shut out Hate who was screaming in her head at her and her father (well, his memory at least).

**Drabble 3 Rose:  
**  
"Come friend Raven! Smell the roses!" Raven opened one eye to see Starfire, garden gloves and all holding bunches of roses in front of Raven's sleepy face. Raven pointed to the door with a glare, the only warning that Starfire should not be in her room uninvited. "Oops! I am sorry Raven. Here I will leave the roses for you to enjoy! Robin had mentioned something about weeding..." She wandered out of the room wondering aloud about weed killer as Raven look at the roses for the first time. She smiled when she saw they were black roses, her favorite.

**Drabble 4 Ring:**

"My mother's." Raven answered Beast Boy's questioning glance, staring at her finger. Silver with a jewel darker purple than anything Beast Boy had ever seen on any planet, it was beautiful. It was also the only thing of Raven's mother that she had. Her people, believing her a demon, had ripped her from her mother when she was barely 11, sobbing her mother had shoved the ring onto her, unable to speak. It was her sign of hope and the last time Raven felt loved. Now exactly three years later, she wore it with the desperate hope of returning love.

**Drabble 5 Blue:**

The blue water was inviting and no one else was there so Raven carefully slipped her boots and cloak off letting the waves tickle her feet. Unconsciously her hands followed the blue veins on her leg that blended into blue scars, easily seen against the bright light shining against her pale legs. She frowned, as she looked checking no one else around. They were all old but the pale blue of the scars with her skin made her feel half proud half horrified. She sighed and turned her attention back on the lake figuring it a better use of energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next set of drabbles! Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Drabble 6 Emotion:

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Raven screamed, not realizing that she was speaking aloud as well as in her head. Sarcasm however did. "Nice." She said with a smirk. "Shut. Up." Raven replied much quieter then before. "What was that? Rage? Knowledge? _Sarcasm?_ No one?" She sighed thinking of a good way to word herself. "I realize you want to help, and that you all seem to get a little- _flustered_ when Beast Boy is around but this can't happen!" But it can, if we're careful. Looking up Raven saw the one emotion she had tried so hard to ignore. Love.

Drabble 7 Cold:

Raven hardly felt the cold air as she skated around Titans Tower. The lake had frozen over and while everyone else was out shopping (something Raven had done weeks ago), Raven had gone outside to ice skate. She hadn't in years though Robin had taught her one year, after noticing she just floated herself above the ice and she had forgotten how much she enjoyed it. Even with her mittens scarf and extra thick cloak the cold air was quickly seeping through and freezing her. Once she her fingers went numb she decided to go inside and make hot chocolate.

Drabble 8 Sleep:

_1:23  
3:58  
4:03  
4:27  
5:30_

Finally she gave up and got up. It was clear Raven wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so she decided to watch the sun come up, hopefully get to the shower before Starfire had used all the hot water. She just didn't understand it, for the past two weeks Raven had been getting almost no sleep each night. Varying between watching the clock or simply talking to herself in the dark of her room. Looking up she grinned ruefully; the sun had crept up while she had been staring off into space. Well, there was still the shower at least.

Drabble 9 Music:

_"And Rob says you love, love, love and then you die  
I've watched him while sleeping and seen him crying with closed eyes"_

Raven lay on her bed staring at the ceiling mouthing out words to a song she had come to know by heart. Music always had a funny effect on Raven. She was never sure if it was simply the fact she was always so close to her emotions or if music just did that to some people. Songs could easily change her mood from one end to the other. And she didn't want it any other way.

Drabble 10 Picture:

Pale hands held a picture of a small girl who looked to be only seven, and was apparently very happy. She was dressed in a long purple dress; torn and stained from running around and playing in mud she wasn't allowed near, with a white cloak so long it pooled on the surrounding floor thrown around her shoulders. Half falling off her head was a tiara lined with what seemed to be the same gem stone that sat in the middle of the girls forehead and also on the fasten of her cloak. She was enjoying her imperfect royalty.

_(Song called The absence of God, by Rilo Kiley.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys part 3! Let me know what you think!

**Drabble 11 Luck:**

"Well, wish me luck." Hearing her name Luck looked up from the book she'd been reading. _Did someone say my name?_ "No. Yes." Raven sighed. "I said 'wish me luck', not you Luck. Though I suppose you wishing me Luck couldn't hurt could it?" A slight smile crossed her face. _Of course not!_ Luck replied always the optimist. "Here it goes guys." Followed by a chorus of good lucks and well wishes, Raven left her mind. Pulling herself out of the mirror of Azarath in her room, she walked up to Beast Boy's door. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

**Drabble 12 Movie:**

"Raven? What's this?" Looking up Raven saw Robin holding up the case to her copy of Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind DVD. She must have left it in the DVD player last night after watching it.

"It's mine. May I please have it back?" With out waiting for an answer DVD and case were lifted out of Robin's hands and into Raven's, disappearing behind the folds of her cloak. Slightly blushing Raven turned and walked into her room, book forgotten on the couch, leaving Robin staring and telling himself to look up the movie later that night online.

**Drabble 13 Animal:**

_Meow!_ Looking down Raven saw an all black kitten with bright green eyes sitting in a box reading _'Please give us a good home!'_. There were no other kittens left box, which left Raven to assume this one was the runt. She felt sorry for him and picked him up, thus ending her nightly walk in the city park, and brought him back to Titans Tower. Along the way she realized that he needed a name. "I'll call you Oscar." She told him. He merely looked at her with sleepy eyes before dozing off. "Oscar it is." She said chuckling.

**Drabble 14 Sky:**

No matter what she had said to Starfire about happiness and flying not being connected when their bodies were switched, Raven loved being in the air more than anything else. She felt free and calm. Nothing made her happier than going up on a warm, clear summer nights to just float on her back staring at the moon and endless amount of stars littering Earth's sky. Occasionally she would look for her own home planet, though it was almost never visible from so far away. Regardless of what it seemed, Raven would sooner give up breathing than never fly again.

**Drabble 15 Beach:**

Sitting on the beach was Raven, holding a sketchpad and pencil, making small, deft marks on the paper. What had started as unconnected lines now captured much more. It showed a beautiful beach, waves crashing on rocks, spray flying up, surrounding Seagulls looking for a meal. Far left was a girl with long red hair, not shown by the gray pencil, pulled back in a ponytail, sitting on a log extended over water. She had a book resting on her legs, so engrossed she didn't notice the artist nearby. Smiling Raven put down the pencil and reached for her paints.


	4. Chapter 4

Two more parts after this! as always enjoy, and tell me what you think! Thank you so much by the way to my fantastic reviewer **Raven of Alaska** I really aprreciate the reviews you've been leaving :D **Review** readers **review!**

**Drabble 16 Stars:**

"Orion. Big Dipper. Little Dipper. Three Sisters. The Bear." Raven lifted her hand pointing to each as she and Beast Boy lay on top of the tower. She quickly discovered he knew no constellations.

"Wait, what's that one? The Three Sisters? I mean I can kind of see the other ones but what? You're just pointing at Orion, again."

Chuckling Raven raised her hand, carefully pointing out the three stars on Orion's belt, explaining how there were seven Muses and the Threes Sisters were, well, three of them. All the time thinking how these were the moments she enjoyed most.

**Drabble 17 Dead:**

_'It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just-'_ Suddenly Raven was crying, trying to forget her nightmare. '_My father is dead. He is DEAD. DEAD. DEAD.'_ Crying Raven climbed out of bed magically throwing off bed sheets that wrapped around her. Putting on her cloak she blindly walked through the tower with two things in her mind. _'My father is dead. I must leave or I'll lose control.'_ repeating the thought she walked outside, still crying, and took off into the night sky with one though. _'He is dead, they are safe. He is dead, they are safe.'_

**Drabble 18 Alive:**

"Come on Rae, you can get through this." Beast Boy sat in the infirmary of Titans Tower holding Raven's hand, which, along with the rest of her body, was glowing soft black. Slade had let off a hand grenade, which Raven had flown into trying to stop him. They had all thought she - no he thought sternly. She's here and ok. She's alive. Robin had said her body was healing itself, a process that could take days, and Beast Boy planned on sitting by her until then. He looked at her glowing form, and resumed talking to her again.

**Drabble 19 Time:**

Time was everything when it came to sparring. One seconds hesitation could and you could lose. But if you were too hasty, it may be clumsy, un-thought and therefore devastating. Part of sparring, part of life, was knowing when to hesitate and when to act. And when you make the wrong choice, dealing with what came next, regaining the upper position in the fight. Raven tried to apply this to life. She had made the wrong choice, acted too quickly and now was stuck in her head trying to recuperate, bring it to it's former health, and then above itself.

**Drabble 20 Forever:**

"I am part of you- daughter. Forever."

_Think harder!_ _Concentrate Raven. You can't let the thoughts control you; you must be the one in control._ "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion-"_ Forever Raven. He's always a part of you. Because you exist he can never truly die, a piece of him lives in you He will try to take over you and use you to destroy everyone. Be quiet. I'm in control of him._ Raven told the thoughts that raced through her head. He may be a part of her, but she made sure he was forever silenced.


	5. Chapter 5

One more part! Read on my dear -uh- readers... READ ON!

Once agin **Raven of Alaska** thank you for the lovely review :D

**Fight:**

"Just shut it Raven! All right? Just shut your mouth." Beast Boy sighed looking over at his friend. Her head was down so that he couldn't even see her eyes peering out from under her hood.

"I'm sorry." She whispered head down so no one could see her crying. It had been a stupid fight that had escalated into full-blown war. She hated being so stubborn. "I'm so sorry Beast Boy." Her voice slipped making Beast Boy realize Raven was crying.

"It's alright Rae. Come here kid, it's ok." As he opened his arms the girl flew into them sobbing.

**Book:**

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Oh! No thank you." Raven said to the employee at Borders. "I know just what I'm looking for." Raven smiled and walked away taking out her list and looking at the books she needed to get. She had saved money for months for this day. Once every six months she would go to the bookstore and splurge on the books she'd been wanting. She occupied the time in between looking for new books at the library, and saving up as much money as she could. These were Raven's two favorite days of the year.

**Angel:**

Raven always liked the idea of Angels. Creatures that could come and save you. Saviors, really. When she was younger, and still on her own planet, she had considered her mother an angel. Her mother had always been there in her soft, white, floor-length cloak. Ready to hold Raven when she was scared or help her with whatever she was currently doing. Her mother was always calm, the only time she had ever seen her upset was when they had been separated, even then Raven saw her mother as her savior.  
She wished she could have been the same back.

**Holiday:**

New Year. Raven's favorite holiday. Everything just seemed so clean at the start of a new year. Like a fresh chance and the hope of better years. It was a time to change and be with family. Most people say Christmas but after Beast Boy and Starfire tried to make a cake reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESUS!", complete with frosting drawn star and baby Jesus asleep in Mary's arms, Raven had been wary. Starfire hadn't understood and Beast Boy, well, he just found it funny. Besides she wasn't much into getting gifts. She knew how hard she was to shop for.

**Snow:**

"IT IS SNOWING FRIENDS!" Raven woke up as Starfire ran through the tower screaming about the snow, already in her matching gloves, matching hat, scarf, snow pants, and jacket. Groggily she made her way over to the window. Sure enough it was snowing. A lot. Not that she was complaining, Raven loved snow and winter in general. She was surprised to see that the lake was frozen, but grabbed her pencil and sketchbook. Sitting down she started to draw the snow, along with the frozen lake, which was filling up with skaters and the occasional snowball fight along the banks.


	6. Chapter 6

This is it! I hoped you've enjoyed the drabbles. Thanks for reading and please please please review. **Raven of Alaska** once again you have made me squeal. Thank you.

**Memory:**

She remembered when Robin had first approached her about the Titans:

"Raven?" Robin looked at a rather pale girl in a purple cloak that matched her hair and eyes. As she nodded he continued. "I came to ask you about something. Crime in Jump City has gotten out of control so a group called the Teen Titans is being formed. So far a half-robot named Cyborg, a changeling called Beast Boy, along with me and an alien girl from Tameran named Starfire have agreed but we wanted to ask you to help?"

Raven always remembered this as meeting her family.

**Loneliness:**

It took Raven years to figure out why she was lonely. She had a group of friends- no a family on Earth. She was surrounded by love, yet still some part of her wanted more. She never understood it until one day she looked through the small box of things she had been able to collect before being forced off her planet and saw a picture of her mother and her having a picnic which sat besides her mother's ring. It had been five years since Raven had left her home planet, and she was lonely without the people there.

**Scars:**

After stepping out of the shower Raven put on her bra and underwear, looked in the mirror and sighed. Lining her stomach legs and arms were scars. Most of them were from when her father had tried on her 16th birthday to use her as a portal. Some of them however she had made out of guilt. She had nearly destroyed everything she still had and she had deserved it. The scars form her father would forever be there. A constant reminder (as if her emotions constantly talking about it weren't enough) of what she had almost let herself become.

**Numbers:**

Over come with memory she thought about the numbers of people who had died for her. Before she was forced from home, when she was ten. Every able person, everyone who had loved the princess and hoped for her future had all fought for her. All against her father. The ones who hadn't been killed, scarce handfuls including her mother, herself, a few others, had wanted nothing to do with her afterwards. The Elders, who lived, had exiled her form her planet. Thinking back, she only hoped they'd be proud of what she'd done, of what she had fought for.

**Fears:**

"Everyone has a fear Rae." Beast Boy proclaimed looking straight into the girl's brilliant eyes.

"I don't." Couldn't he understand? She was making it perfectly clear. Drop. It. "Just stop Beast Boy. Please." She looked down hoping he'd stop.

"Rae… I'm sorry. I worry. What are you so afraid of?" He knew he was pushing but he **was** worried.

"Fine. You wanna know? I'm afraid of losing you guys. Abandonment. Everyone leaves why not you guys? Is that what you wanted to hear."

"Raven. Look at me." He said gently. She lifted her head. "We will **never** abandon you."


End file.
